Damian Hemsworth
Summary Damian Hemsworth is a man who struggles against a destiny and path in life which he wants no part of. In his pursuit to become a man who fights for the sake of others, hee has become one of the most powerful creatures on planet earth, but rather than being acknowledged as a hero, the nations of earth have labeled him as a terrorist, a killer, and generally one of the most wanted men on an international scale, a dark reality and a sobering truth for a man who simply wanted to be a hero that others could look up to. He was born the son of a normal, middle class family in the unassuming island nation of australia. Damian started out life as a child who had big dreams. While most kids his age wanted to be a fireman, an astronaut, a police officer, so on and so fourth, damian dared to dream greater. His dream was to be a hero, one that went beyond a mere fireman or lawman. He believed in the idea that a human could be a hero to people in the same way as movie, comic book and TV action show characters. Unfortunately for him, he got his wish, the power to single-handedly make a difference on a global scale, a power which forced him to quickly grow up and realize the reality, as well as the cost that comes with wielding such an out of place power in a world that knows no such thing. It all started when he became the host of the superhuman biological weapon, the bio-boosted armor, guyver. This weapon, which stands as the strongest most powerful tool on earth, has since turned his entire life on its head after the power was thrust on him when he was but a mere teen. Since then, he has seemingly been made the top target in everyones proverbial "list". Gangs, police officers, bounty hunters, mercenaries, assassins, politicians, terrorists, they are all united in relentlessly hunting down damian for one reason or another, hoping to exploit his superhuman powers and take advantage of his status as the strongest man on earth, one who is barely even human any more, morphed from a mere man into a living weapon. Character Stats Tier: 8-B '| '''7-B '| '6-C '| '5-A '| '4-C ' 'Name: '''Damian Hemsworth '''Origin: '''Alternate Real World | No Particular Verse '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''23 Years Old '''Classification: '''Human | Guyver | Zoanoid | Zoalord '''Powers & Abilities: '''Martial Arts Master | Peak Human Physiology | Zoanoid Physiology | Zoalord Physiology | Guyver Control | Dimensional Powers | Spatial Powers | Gravitational Powers | Energy Manipulation | Energy Blast Emission | Biological Weapons | Psionic Powers '''Attack Potency: City Block Level '| 'City Level '| 'Island Level '| 'Multi/Large Planet Level '| '''Star Level Speed: Supersonic+ '| '''Hypersonic+ '| 'Massively Hypersonic '| 'Relativistic '| 'FTL '| '''MFTL+ Lifting Strength: Class M '| '''Class G '| 'Class P '| '''Pre-Stellar Striking Strength: Class TJ '| '''Class EJ '| 'Class NJ '| '''Class XGJ Durability: City Level '| '''Island Level '| 'Continent Level '| 'Large Planet Level '| '''Multi-Solar System Level Stamina: Massively Superhuman '''| '''Nigh Inexhaustable Range: City Level '''to '''Galaxy Level Intelligence: Genius '''to '''Extraordinary Genius Standard Equipment: Guyver Unit 0 '''Weaknesses: '''Any opponent with powers/skills that counter or disable his own | Opponents who exceed his battle stats, standard weaknesses in general, nothing particularly debilitating. '''Key: '''Human | Zoalord Form | Guyver | Guyver Gigantic | Guyver Gigantic Exceed Appearance & Personality Background Information Powers & Abilities Notable Feats Notable Battles Trivia *Damian can be considered by personal "avatar" of sorts, being a representation of myself. When creating this character, I intended for him to be the embodiment of me, the author, thus, I augmented him with some of my favorite powers, weapons, skills, and themes which played a big role in me getting into the types of enertainment media that I'm into today. He's also a mature, expanded version of the kind of character/hero that I used to picture myself as being as a kid, written in the way that would likely have happened if me as a kid actually had obtained the powers I thought were cool to have. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Original Characters Category:Martial Artist Category:The Nameless King's Pages Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4